New Universal Order
by Mai Pintian
Summary: As the end of the old universe comes near to birth a new one under the rule of time, Lady Arceus must part from her love... only for him to turn into the very threat she was trying to avoid. ArcXDia hinted KiaXGira
1. Love Never Dies, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I REALLY wish I did…**

Memories of Sakura Trees

Version 2

_"My Lady Arceus, care to dance?" a gorgeous man with crimson eyes twinkling in the starlight shyly asked the woman next to him. His hands were twitching slightly at his side, Arceus knew him enough to know that he was embarrassed; interesting fact since he is the Hall of Origin's greatest warrior-legendary. But to Arceus, he was just Dialga; sweet, handsome, naïve Dialga, Lord of Time. She was lucky to even meet him. _

_"Um… there is no music Dialga," Arceus replied, her emerald eyes filled with confusion and her usual graceful poise. Dialga closed his eyes and tilted his head up, his black hair gently blowing in the cool breeze of the world Arceus had come to love; his face was absolutely serious and Arceus suppressed a giggle. Arceus knew that position, it usually meant 'listen with me'. The time lord, after a few moments, smiled and looked down at the goddess "We can dance to the sound of the purple butterflies' wing beats." _

_Dialga kissed Arceus lightly on her right cheek, earning a blush and giggle, before putting his hand in front of her. Arceus smiled widely as she began to put her small hands into the time lord's large ones. But as she almost intertwined her hands with her lover's, a feeling of pain grasped her body. Arceus stood still with a pained look on her face while thinking the whole time 'that sound… that horrid sound…'_

_"What's wrong, Arceus-Chan?" Dialga questioned the young goddess with pure concern and fear in his eyes. "T-that song!" Arceus choked out, her body convulsing with the same amount of fear that her eyes showed. The sound of a piano playing the lovely melody she had once loved before Dialga had-_

Arceus woke up screaming with sorrow, breaking the silence of a lovely full moon spring night. "Just another nightmare…" the goddess whispered to herself to attempt to slow down her fast, painfully beating heart. She rubbed her eyes that were blurry with tears and sleepiness. The goddess look outside the windows, blinking her eyes while trying to forget him. 'Tomorrow is exactly one year since he left' the thought of that strangely calmed her down.

'Why am I still alive?' she thought involuntarily, her eyes flitted around her shadowed room. Normally, she'd keep her windows open to let in the light, but she only did that.. when he was still alive. She tried clearing her mind using her usual form of meditation, learned via Suicune, but found it unnervingly difficult to focus.

Eventually she gave up and slumped down on her bed, sadness gracing upon the delicate features of her face. She grabbed her soft white blankets; they still smelled faintly of cinnamon, close to her very tightly, as if they were her only friends. She was alone, especially now since her extreme depression has been affecting all of the legendaries, even the emotionless ones such as Darkrai. Every time she walked down the halls of her home, she felt like a stranger under those pitiful glances. A shiver of fear, sadness, and dread crawled up her spine as she anticipated what would happen next. Memories, bittersweet last moments she spent with the time lord, her only love….

_Flashback_

_The year 1800, Arceus and Dialga are walking around in a garden full of roses and Sakura trees in the Sinnoh region during spring time._

_"Dialga-Kun, where are we?" Arceus asked the time lord, gazing curiously and wide eyed at the lovely scenery around her. The place they were at looked like one of the fantasies she had dreamt up when she was a young goddess-in-training. "This is your favorite place in the world! How could you forget?" Dialga replied to the goddess, who was clearly dazzled by the place. "Oh, I guess last night's starry sky was too much for me so I kind of lost my way," Arceus replied while looking up at the clear blue sky 'wait, how do I even know that?' As soon as she looked down, she noticed that the time lord was way ahead of her."Wait up!" Arceus shouted as she struggled to catch up, noting next time to take the form of a faster being."TAG!" Arceus shouted once she caught up to him before running away again."Not fair!" Dialga shouted as he chased the goddess; he tried to be angry, but he was having too much fun, something they haven't done much due to the work that piled up."Got you," Dialga said as the duo fell into a pile of light pink petals._

"_Ah, Arceus-Chan, you have petals all over your hair," Dialga laughed as he sat up with Arceus who was in her little girl form. He gently picked the tiny pink petals one by one from her pale blonde hair. The goddess giggled as the time lord tickled her neck. "Ha ha ha! Stop it Dialga-Kun! That tickles!" Arceus shouted out happily as Dialga chased her around the garden pretending to be the 'tickle monster.' Suddenly, Dialga stopped chasing Arceus and stared at the universal queen, his eyes showed an unknown emotion. 'Maybe he wants to kiss me' Arceus thought. She ran over to the time lord and gently closed her eyes while smiling._

_Several long seconds later, Arceus peaked at him. They suddenly turned to the size of dinner plates at what she saw. Dread prickled all over her as Dialga's crimson blood dripped onto the pink petals below. "No! Dialga-Kun!" Arceus choked out. The time lord had taken a powerful blow to the heart from an enemy universe member. "Run!" Dialga hissed angrily, his red eyes clouding with grief and pain. At that, the goddess turned around and ran as fast as she could, tears streaming from her emerald eyes. She ran from the murderer, the cries of her loved one, and the amazing garden she once called home…_

_End Flashback_

After the sudden memory of Dialga, Arceus's tears fell even harder. She curled up into the fetal position while sobbing,"Dialga…Dialga… I shouldn't have left you behind." Nothing was there to comfort her, only her fear and sadness. So, so sad, she even chose her young adult form, which she only used at special occasions or when she was sad.

Suddenly, a familiar voice responded "My sweet Arceus don't cry!" Two familiar rough hands gently wiped the tears off her shocked face."Dialga!" Arceus cried happily at the time lord, but her heart panged with grief as she recalled something that she dismissed as not important. Dialga smiled slightly before hugging Arceus gently, which removed the black hole of depression from her heart although some grief still remained. The time lord pressed his lips on Arceus's. The kissed gently at first, but as time went by and their desire for each other grew, the kisses became even more passionate.

As the couple 'made-out', another couple stood outside Arceus's room. One of them, Palkia, happily twirled her light pink hair in her fingers. "Well, looks like you are much nicer than you seem, Giratina," Palkia said to the male standing next to her. The death dragon turned around and left while smiling, a thing he hasn't done in a long time. After Giratina left, Palkia whispered to herself "Don't think I don't know what you're up to, my little devil…" Immensely pleased with the thought, she turned and left the two long lost lovers alone.

"_No matter, he will die soon," _a voice muttered to itself. It was all falling into place.

**Yes, I edited it. I only edited it because I realized at first it had a slight reference to the song 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' by Rin Kagamine. Now I made almost the whole story based on the song. Please review, if you do I might add more chapters to an awesome ending I already have in mind! At least one review will motivate me :D**

**Edit- and this will be continued, I hope for at least 3 chapters but no more than 6. I also plan on writing extra oneshots, like a Pokémon version of "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Love" by Miku Hatsune.**


	2. The End is Near, Abandon Love and Hope

**A/N: WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY REVIEW THIS? This was my FIRST story on FF, yet no one has reviewed! SLAG YOU ALL! Well, here's another chapter, I hope to update Lovers of Time today and possibly Sexy and I know it! FYI: Arceus and Dialga ARE MARRIED in this Fanfic. Also they did not do what you think they did at the end of the last chapter and beginning of this chapter, Pervs…**

**There is one more choice: Alice in Black market by Miku Hatsune. I also want to correct an error: It's Alice Human Sacrifice. Not Alice in Wonderland!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… or Transformers, my wishing star hates me!**

**Kurami: HAHA!**

**Shut up OC!**

Dialga smiled at the warm, delicate, and adorable being within his arms that he had lost for so long. The only thing tying him to this universe was Lady Arceus, his one and only love. Yes, he regretted leaving her to change from a joyous little girl (she enjoys that form, much to Dialga's and Giratina's distaste) to a sad young woman with too much work. It was a hard decision; either destroy an evil monster or stay with Arceus and watch her greatest creation, and herself, disappear before his very eyes. Well, it was more of a command.

The being in his arms turned to face him, her face smiling as delicately as her features. She was in her classic little girl guise; long wavy blonde hair, emerald eyes, short and flowing white dress, and the rare angel wings. Even in her sleep her aura expressed a kind and slightly strict queen with eternally loyal followers. Hard to believe she was the frail, shaking little girl that claimed to be their leader that Dialga, of all legendaries, had to protect. Dialga couldn't help but wonder why he was chosen, many others were much better choices; legendaries like Cresselia, Suicune, Reshiram, and Shaymin would be much better and graceful options, not himself, the too-strong-for-his-own-good, clumsy (others detest that, saying he is the most graceful of them all, not that he agreed) lord of time.

With a slight sigh to signal he had given up, Dialga closed his crimson eyes to travel to dreamland for a little while.

_Flashback (I know, you're all like 'AGAIN?)_

"_You should loosen up Dialga," a young man with light blue and silver hair and sapphire eyes, Cobalion, chuckled as he flipped his bangs from his 'emo-doo' "find a girlfriend or something_

_Dialga scoffed lightly as he took another sip from his beer "Unlikely, it seems I am too 'nerdy' for that." He shot a glare at Giratina, who was struggling not to snicker at something, what a strange man._

"_Keep up that attitude and we'll miss our new leader's entrance," Darkrai deadpanned ominously from 'the sulking corner' (dubbed that name due to the fact Darkrai was usually there during the day.)_

"_I hope our new leader is a boy," Giratina stated dreamily while sitting on the couch._

"_No, a girl, boy leaders are too repetitive and lame," Palkia countered, her crimson eyes glaring with defiance._

"_No my jalapeno, a boy, the name is supposed to be Arceus!"_

"_Girl, I'm not your Jalapeno!"_

"_Boy!"_

"_Girl!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Darkrai finally snapped while glaring at his teammates "you bicker like a married couple!"_

"_We have a visitor," Cobalion mumbled before things got out of hand._

_All heads turned towards the door to their quarters to find a little girl. She had an angelic appearance; white dress, long golden hair, wide emerald eyes, small wings, and a delicate face. She stood fearfully at the door, probably trying to convince herself to enter. The only thing that emitted from her tiny, shaking form was a soft "Hello" in the most gorgeous voice one could imagine._

"_Is there a problem?" Dialga smiled gently as he held out his hand to the girl. He felt his heart warm when she grabbed it tightly with her small hands and looked at him with curious eyes._

"_No, um… I was going to introduce myself," the girl muttered to the warriors._

"_And what is your name young one?" Cobalion said in his usual fatherly tone._

"_Arceus," the girl replied while hiding behind Dialga's back to avoid the stares she received._

_Giratina finally snickered "She couldn't harm a fly!"_

_Arceus' soft expression turned into a scowl "I'll show you!" At that, she became a young woman wearing silver armor with a golden gleam and a white cape. She held a small, golden dagger and also had a golden bow and arrow set, each adorned with emerald power stones. She held the aura of a queen, with slight fear of course._

"_Now who would like to escort me?" Arceus commanded in her graceful voice. Dialga jumped slightly; Arceus' voice had changed from a little girl's to a warrior young woman. Wait, woman? With a blush, Dialga suddenly recalled he still had his hand intertwined with Arceus' and he quickly pulled it back, accidentally gaining Arceus' attention._

_She gazed straight into his eyes, and he stared back with a slight blush still on his cheeks."You will do," Arceus smirked as he nearly dragged an unsuspecting Dialga outside while slamming the door._

"_Interesting," Darkrai deadpanned after a moment of awkward silence._

_End of the Flashback (FINALLY)_

With yet another sigh, Dialga opened his eyes to be met by Arceus' face. He smiled at their close proximity, basking in a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dialga, wake up," Arceus snuggled into his neck with a giggle.

"Five more eons?" Dialga rolled over and tried, the keyword is tried, to ignore her, but found he couldn't.

"No," Arceus shoved and dragged him out of bed, literally, to the main room of the Hall of Origin.

Arceus frowned slightly; she knew their time together would be short. They needed to part before the prophecy came true or it could spell the end of everything. She let go of Dialga and steeled (ha ha) her heart the best she could.

"What happened to my joyride Arcy?" Dialga looked up from the floor he still lay on, making no move to get up.

"You came back, but…" Arceus muttered.

"But what?" Dialga replied in confusion.

"You're what's wrong," Arceus' voice raised in pitch and anger.

"I don't understa-"

"YOU NEVER WILL!" Arceus snarled and attacked her only lover- no, she mustn't think like that, so she changed her mind- her enemy.

"What is your problem?" Dialga tried to keep his voice calm, but felt anger and his primal mode blur his vision and seep into his tone of voice.

"I can't do this anymore!" Arceus attacked him again, making him being on the verge of mentally changing into his primal form.

"Why?"

"I… I HATE YOU!" Arceus cried out and ran away from a slowly changing Dialga.

"I still love you…" was the final thing he said before his logic disappeared into a swirling chaos of his primal form.

"The end is near," the voice chuckled "let the revolution begin."

**A/N: I'M DONE! NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
